Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180217190131
It was certainly another ordinary day in the kingdom of Aren-delle of the Norwegian, European royals, especially for Queen Elsa and Princess Breha of Aren-delle. They were crying their eyes, hearts out, heads and faces off for their other sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle as usual, were in their other, youngest sister, Anna's former bedroom. Their snowmen and snow-woman, Olaf and Clara, were standing right next to them on the bed trying to console them or, at the very least, trying to calm them down. Olaf said to his creator and his creator's younger middle sister. "Girls, go ahead and cry if you need to, okay?!" "It's been a while now since we've found out your one, last, final opponent was none other than your other sister, Anna, neither of you still could just easily give up on your other sister, Anna, could you?-" Clara said to Breha and Elsa. "NO! Our other sister, Anna will come back home to Aren-delle to us!" Elsa shook her head no. "I know the Anna knew will never give up on us no matter what...!" Breha added. "... If that's the case, then why hasn't Anna come back yet?" Elphaba asked Elsa and Breha. Elsa and Breha sat up, blowing their noses, and Elsa sobbed in a distraught voice: "...Well, maybe if I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened if only I was still there for her." "The Anna we remembered couldn't easily give up on us no matter what." Breha added in the same distraught voice. "She couldn't easily find any answers about why we shut her out because all we did was follow the orders our parents gave us..." Elsa admitted. "Unbelievable!" Olaf said as he remembered the day, he, Clara, his creator and her younger middle sister's one, last, final opponent turned out to be none other than their other sister, Anna. "She had more than enough time to find out why neither of you were able to talk Grand Pabbie and your parents out of it!" Olaf and Clara were still trying to encourage Elsa and Breha to not to easily forget about their other, little, youngest sister no matter what. Considering how they just found out Anna already earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident in order for Anna to use them to avenge them, her pain and suffering by getting her revenge on Elsa and Breha for shutting their other sister, Anna out, their parents for neglecting Anna in the focus on their two other daughters and Grand Pabbie for erasing all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories and the childhood accident. Anybody else who bravely returned all of Anna's other true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's and Breha's powers and the childhood accident was always calling Elsa and Breha 'Worthless Brats Who Never Ever Even Deserved To Be Anna's Sisters At All From The Start', Anna wasn't easily taking that kind of protection too well at all either... Elsa and Breha were wiping their eyes. "Anna, where did you go?" Elsa sadly said. "We're sorry, Anna, for being less straight with you." Breha sadly added.